Avoidance
by Arabian3332
Summary: High School AU. A and B show up to a party matching & A and B pretend to be dating. Malex.


**[A/N]: Thank you all for your continued support. Here's a cute little Malex piece because I can't get enough of those two. :)**

XxX

Alex Danvers sighed, tucking her brunette hair behind her ear as she stood outside Catarina Grant's house. The senior was hosting a big party, and somehow Kara had convinced Alex to go with a little bit of of ice cream and a _lot_ of begging. The sophomore was convinced her sister had no social life whatsoever (okay, that was true) and needed to get out more. So that's how Alex ended up here, on Cat Grant's porch.

She blew out a breath, then opened the door and walked in without knocking, as was customary at a party. Her eyes took in the sight around her: various snacks, sodas, and games, and most importantly, no alcohol. Cat was a rare high schooler that was vehemently against drinking, and her parties always followed that example. Alex skirted a few couples making out, walking towards the kitchen. She stepped inside, slamming into someone. She almost fell over, but was deftly caught and steadied. She glanced up to see her savior.

"Max?" The two had a rocky history, full of traded insults and sarcasm. But somehow, Alex could never find it in her to hate Maxwell Lord, despite how much he irritated her.

"Alex? Didn't think this was your scene."

"Oh? What did you think my scene was?" Alex nearly bit her tongue when she realized how flirtatious that sounded.

Max gave her a genuine smile. "The library, maybe. Somewhere you only have to interact with others if you want to."

Alex was startled by his honest answer, and his accurate assessment. He was right, not that she'd admit it. So she stayed silent, but he gathered that he was right from her lack of a reply.

Max looked her over. "We match," he noted.

Alex glanced down at her dark green shirt and jeans, then over at Max. He was right; he was also wearing a dark green shirt with jeans. "Funny how coincidences happen."

Just then, Andy Harris walked into the kitchen, sidling up to Alex. "Hey, Alex."

Alex nodded at him politely but uninterestedly. "Andy."

Andy must have taken that as permission, since he placed a hand on the small of her back before sliding it lower. "Whaddaya say we go out sometime?"

Alex grabbed his wrist and twisted it, effectively moving his hand as he yelped and pulled it back. "Vicious, babe. I like it."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I prefer someone with brain cells. As in, plural."

Andy frowned as he realized he'd been insulted. "I'm smart. I'm not failing any classes this year!"

Max cut in, "She means she _has_ someone with brain cells." He stepped closer to Alex, taking her hand. "I'd suggest you stop hitting on my girlfriend, _Harris_."

Andy snorted. "Why would someone like you date someone like her?"

Max scowled. "Because my preferences are similar to Alex's in one respect: I prefer someone who's _smart_. And Alex is very smart." He paused. "Why don't you run off to whatever random girl you brought to this party?"

Andy snarled at him, but started to leave the room. But then he stopped and turned back around. "I don't believe you two are dating. You're always fighting."

Feeling bold, Alex arched an eyebrow. "You want proof?" She grabbed Max's shirt, yanking him down a few inches and slamming her lips into his. He froze at first, then relaxed against her, hands resting at her waist. They kissed for several minutes, and all the while Alex was realizing that _Max is_ really _good at this_ and _this is the best kiss I've ever had_ and _I could get used to this_. When Andy cleared his throat in the doorway, annoyed, Alex reluctantly pulled away from Max.

"Okay, I believe you." Andy slunk off, defeated.

Trying to be blasé, Alex unfurled her hands from Max's shirt, smoothing the fabric down. "Quality kiss," she said casually, willing herself not to blush. She smirked internally when she saw how out of breath he was.

"Yeah. Good job, Danvers."

They were quiet for a minute, catching their breath. Then Max spoke again. "It could've been a fluke. Maybe we should, you know, test it again. All scientific proof has at least three trials." He looked nervous, and that was the first time Alex had ever seen him look so.

She rolled her eyes, smirking. "Well then, I suppose you're right." She stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You up for trial two?"

He answered by swooping down and capturing her lips into a searing kiss, and Alex thought, _that was definitely not a fluke_.

XxX

 _Thank you for reading! Feedback is much appreciated._


End file.
